Aku Froúrio
Introduction Aku Frourio is the youngest son of of Hikari Froúrio and Kurayami Froúrio. His is also known around his home island as the Little Fairy Boy. This nick name comes from the fact that he has pointy ears like his mother and resembles a character from a famous story about a fairy boy. It should be nited that Aku has very powerful Kenbushoku Haki. His haki comes naturally to him and has a range unseen by many. Many of the villagers call him a seer and go to him for information. This very action however bothers him greatly as Aku is naturally shy. Appearance Aku looks more like a elf than he does human. He has pointy ears like his mother and big bright blue eyes. His skin shares his mother milky smooth patter and his hair is a bright blonde. Most of the time he can be seen wearing a white t-shirt along with a green scarf. He wears a pair of baggy jean shorts and a set of blue and white tennis shoes. Physically Aku has the same muscular structure as any other eleven year old. He stands only four feet and five inches tall. He always has two daggers by his side and a ocarina for luck. Personality Aku is a kind and moral young boy. He is very shy and has a bit of a mother complex. The young boy can almost always be seen with his mother. He holds onto her as tight and practically lives around her right leg. Every now and then his mother sends him away to give herself a break. He is usually then hanging around his younger sister Yoake or helping some villager with a problem. However Aku does not like talking to strangers. He feels very uncomfortable around them. However he has the exact opposite effect with animals. Aku likes almost all animals and animals seem to like him by default. Aku detest fighting. He does not like to hurt other people or other things. However it should be noted that Aku may not like to fight, but that does not mean he will not fighting. If push comes to shove Aku will defend himself and others from harm. Another thing of note that should be known about Aku is his genius level intellect. Aku is extremely smart for his age. He accelerates in the studies of Chemistry, History, Construction, Music, and Botany. His musical talents all surround his favorite musical instrument the ocarina. Abilities and Powers Aku's power comes from his mind more than his body. Physically he is as strong as your average eleven year old, which is not that strong. However mentally he is far smarter and this shows in the way he fights. Aku Fights using Chemical Juggling, Animal Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, and Plant manipulation. Chemical Juggling Aku's most formidable battle agent is his chemical warfare. When Aku knows he is going to be force to fight, which is usually ninety percent of the time due to his haki, he spends the day before preparing potions and concoctions. He opens jars on his belt and then manipulates the substance to form chemical reactions. These reactions are then sent flying toward his opponents. The main ones Aku uses are Freezing Agents, Itching Powered, Black Out Powered, Hot Sand, smoke bombs. Aku does not use any direct deadly potions like poisons and erosion mixtures. He understand how much they hurt and how deadly they are. That is why he won't use them on anyone else. Animal Manipulation Aku has a natural talent at charming animals. A extension of this talent is that Aku makes many friends. These friends of his will come to his aid when he is in battle. Bears, snakes, frogs, you name it. Many of a beast have come to Aku's aid just for the point of it. One beast in particular is Clayton the Tiger. Clayton is Aku's oldest friend. He found Clayton when he was just a cub and nursed him back to health. Now Clayton is always around protecting him from harm when he needs it. Sound Manipulation Aku's studies in music have taught him how to manipulate the tones and the effects it have on people. Like some music can hype one up for a fight or others that can make one sad. Aku uses this knowledge of tones and pitches to manipulate would be attackers. There are three songs that he often plays. The Ballad of Victory is a song that strengthen his allies and makes them stronger in battle. The sound causes the brain to release there restraints and eliminate fear. The Ballad of Defeat plays a sound so fearsome that it breaks the courage of his opponents. The Ballad of Love causes happy emotions to rise up. Aku usually uses this as a way to stop a fight before the fight even happens. Plant Manipulation Aku has a vast in brain store of information on plants. He uses this information to manipulate local plant life to create poisons and other agents. Though Aku never uses deadly poisons he can still incapacitate his target. Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Aku has exceptional Kenbunshoku Haki. His Haki of observation is so strong that he can see objects and people from different islands. He has the ability to pinpoint individuals by holding a object that belongs to them. He can also sense the emotions of others and predict the future. However using these advance abilites tires him out easily. Aku never uses them in a fight. Most of the time he already seen the fight the day before and made preparations. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT 'from this wiki that are related to this page 'Help and Advice To create your new character. 1. COPY THE ENTIRE LAYOUT except the template above and the Help and Advice section. 2. PASTE INTO YOUR NEW PAGE Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Human Category:Elf Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Froúrio Family Category:Alchemist Category:Animal Tamer Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Scientist